in the Water
by TexasGril
Summary: When the rain just won't stop two of TPS finest will have to put their lives on the line for another. One-shot


**Kind of stuck on my other story, I will get back to it, it needs an ending. **

**Many of my new stories draw on my past experiences in my previous career. This is the first of many one-shots. This one is time frames sometime after 3.13**

**This story is Rated T**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**

The rain would not stop coming down and as Andy stepped out of her apartment she knew she was going to be soaked by the time she got to Nick's car. The wind was making the rain go side ways; she put her umbrella back on her porch knowing it would do her know good to use it. She darted around the big puddles and jumped into the passenger seat of the car.

"Thanks for coming to get me," as Andy tried to dry off and turned the heater vents on her side towards her.

"No problem, wouldn't want you to have to swim to work today. They have already closed off Kings street and Wellington for flooding, it's going to make it interesting to work today."

Andy looked at the window; she noticed the water was starting to not drain away on her street. "I just hope I am able to get home tonight without a canoe."

Nick chuckled and made his way to the station. Nick dropped Andy off at the door and went and parked. Andy held the door for him when she noticed the parking lot was one big puddle. Andy saw Nick running for the door and moved to the side so he could run past her.

Andy then shut the door. Nick shook his head spraying water everywhere. "Nick must you!"

Nick laughed, "We better get changed, it's going to be a fun day."

Andy and Nick walked into the locker rooms and changed. They both made it into parade with minutes to spare. Andy sat next to Gail and Chris. Andy noticed Gail looking at Nick, "Gail when are you going to fix that?"

Gail smirked, "Shut up."

Andy rolled her eyes, she would keep trying to help Nick but Gail is so stubborn.

Best walked and started parade. Best posted a list of streets being evacuated, where the shelters were and another list of streets that were closed do to flooding. It has been raining for two days straight and there were no signs up letting up. The shift was going to be more about water than anyone wanted it to be. Best gave out assignments and everyone started to file out.

Andy noticed Nick trying to make his way over to Gail, Andy smiled, she knew he tried everyday to get Gail to forgive him, "Nick I will get the coffee." Nick nodded and continued on his daily quest.

Andy made her way to the coffee station, "Morning Traci." Traci handed her a cup, "Morning, got your life vest to keep you above water?"

"I think a boat is more appropriate." Andy noticed Sam walking up to the coffee station. Traci saw him to. "I have got to go." Traci tried to grab her arm to make her stay but failed, "Andy stop." Andy kept going ignoring Traci.

Sam walked over, "I see she is still avoiding me."

"Yeah, but can you blame her, you blew up at her when she got back, not your best move buddy," Traci eyed Andy heading for the door. "You have your work cut out for you."

Sam grabbed his cup of coffee and headed to his desk, eyeing Andy and Nick having a conversation by the exit. How he wanted to be the one next to her but he would settle for glaring at Nick.

Nick and Andy were debating who was going be the one to unlock the car first. Nick noticed Sam watching them. "He is watching us again," Nick leaned in and whispered in Andy's ear, "If looks could kill I would be dead. I am trying to fix mine, how about you?" Andy looked up at him, grabbed the keys out of his hand and took off out the door. Nick let out a big sigh and headed out the door.

Andy noticed as she ran to the car that the water was now ankle deep in the parking lot. She climbed into the drivers seat and turned on the heat. Nick jumped in and chuckled, "Well, your wet again. In another situation, that would be hot, but I am wet to and we are both cold. Shall we drive through for coffee since you forgot while running from Sam?" Nick smirked at her.

Andy huffed, "lets go."

Before they could get coffee, dispatch radioed with a 911 hang up from a cell phone. They gave approximate area; Andy turned the car around at the next light and headed that way.

The rain was coming down harder when they arrived at the location. Nick looked around; there was not a whole lot around the area they were at. Andy looked over at the drainage area and got a sick feeling.

Andy started to get out of the car, Nick grabbed her arm, "Andy, what are you doing?"

"I have a feeling," as she nodded towards the culvert that had water rushing into it.

"That's not good enough Andy, it's raining and look at the water rushing towards the bars."

That is when Andy and Nick saw a flash of a red coat next to the bars. Nick bolted from the car right behind Andy. As they ran along the culvert they noticed a boy sitting on the edge crying with a cell phone in his hand. Andy raced up to him, "My sister fell in, we were trying to walk home in the rain and she fell in. We were goofing off, it's my fault."

Nick looked in and saw a girl was trying to keep her head above the water. Nick yelled at her, "Hang on, we have to get some stuff to help." Andy grabbed the boy and ran back to the car. Nick went to the trunk and started pulling out what they had. He started stripping off his vest and belt. Andy grabbed a blanket and took off her jacket wrapping the boy in the front seat. She grabbed the radio, "1529 needing backup, ambulance and water rescue, water rescue in progress at our location." Andy ripped off her vest, radio and belt and threw them in the back seat, Nick looked up, "I will go in, not you."

"I have to be prepared to go into if needed. If something happens to you, I have to save you both." Nick nodded.

Andy handed her radio to the boy, "What's your name?"

"Travis"

"Travis, I want you to stay here, do not move, when the officers come, tell them everything you know. My name is Andy, Nick and I are going to try and rescue your sister."

Nick grabbed some rope from the trunk and took off, Andy handed her cell phone to the boy, "this is going to take two of us, stay here, I promise I will be back. Listen to the radio ok, they are coming for us." The boy shook his head. Andy took off after her partner.

Nick started tying the rope around his waist. "Andy, tie it to the tree and give me some slack as I try to get down there. "

Andy tied it to the tree and held onto rope, Nick slowly lowered himself down, and the water was cold and moving quickly. He fought his way over to the girl, trying not to get stuck in the bars. The girl came up, spitting water, Nick grabbed her, "Hi, I am Nick and I will be your rescuer today." The girl smiled but the fear showed in her eyes, "I am Teri, my foot is stuck and the water keeps rising."

Nick held onto the bars and tried to free her foot. Nick came up for air and tried again. He was having a hard time seeing underwater, Nick shouted to Andy, "Andy, get me a board or something, she is stuck in the bars. Andy looked around, "Nick I have to let go of the rope and get the jack from the car."

"Ok, make it quick." Nick kept trying to hold Teri above the water. The water was rising and he was having trouble keeping his footing on the bars. He saw Andy come back with the jack. "Andy I need help here."

Andy grabbed the rope and climbed down. All she could think of was the water was icy cold and moving fast trying to sweep her off her feet. She slowly made it over to Nick. "Andy, brace yourself on the bars, hold her up and I will try to free her foot. "

Andy grabbed Teri, "I am Andy and we are going to get you out of her."

Nick came back up for air, "I having trouble seeing."

Just then all three of them heard a helicopter over head, the light came on and shined down on them. Andy heard sirens coming but they seemed so far away.

Teri slipped under the water, Andy grabbed her, Teri screamed. "I can't stretch any more, the water is to high," as Teri spit out water.

With the light, Nick dove down and started trying to pry her leg free. Andy grabbed Teri again, "Teri I am going to have to breath for you ok," Teri nodded.

* * *

Back at the station, Traci noticed people gathering around the TV. Traci stepped out of the D's office to see what was going on. "Sam, who is 1529?"

"That is Nick and Andy's car why?"

"Oh my god, they are on the TV."

"What?"

Sam jumped up and walked into the bullpen. He noticed the ticker across the bottom saying _Live from Channel 24, we have a live water rescue happening below, two officers are trying to save someone in the culvert below._ Frank turned and noticed Sam standing there, "we have back up and water rescue heading their way. They will be ok."

Sam stared at TV, all he could think is, God she needs to be ok. Traci grabbed his arm and watched with him.

* * *

Andy continued to breath for Teri, Nick fought to get her leg free. Andy looked up to see flashlights running their way. Andy heard Oliver directing everyone. Oliver yelled down, "Water rescue is 5 minutes out. Hang on."

Andy went down to give Teri another breath and Teri grabbed her. Andy and Teri slammed against the bars. Andy grabbed her and pulled them both above the water. Nick surfaced at the same time. "Andy hang on to her, I will hang on to you and keep us from getting to beat up until they get to us. "

Teri was shaking, "I am to cold and tired"

Andy held her close, "Just hang on, we will get you out of here and warm you up, ok. "

Nick grabbed Andy and held onto both of them. "Just hang on."

Soon they saw a diver getting into the water and ropes were being thrown so they could be pulled out of the water. When the diver made it to them. "Ok guys we are taking you one at a time."

Andy pulled Teri towards him, "I think she has a broken ankle." Nick grabbed Andy and held her close. Nick noticed her teeth were chattering. "We almost out Andy."

"I know, I just so cold and tired."

"Just a little longer."

The diver came back, "ok, who's next."

"Go Andy, I am right behind you."

When Andy got to solid ground and Oliver grabbed her, wrapped blankets around her and started guiding her to the ambulance. "Thank god Andy, your ok, lets get you warmed up."

"Where's Travis?"

"He is in the first Ambulance with his sister. You guys are awesome, you saved her."

As the med tech started to hook a warm saline bag up to start an IV, Nick was brought over by Chris.

"See told you we would be fine, " smirked Nick as he fell on the stretcher.

Before the ambulance pulled out to go to Mercy, both were passed out to the world.

* * *

Sam and Traci watched as the diver pulled the girl out of the water; then they watched Andy be pulled out. Sam held his breath until he say Andy on the ground. Traci and the rest of the station yelled when they saw both on solid ground. Everyone was clapping and cheering, Sam watched the monitor and saw they announced that they were being taken to Mercy. Sam walked back into his office and grabbed his keys and his jacket. Traci stood in the doorway, "Where are you going?"

"To see Andy."

Traci smiled, "hang on let me get my jacket and I will go with you."

Sam pulled up into the parking lot of Mercy. He dropped Traci at the door and parked. He ran to the doors, stomping through the rain and the ankle deep water in the parking lot. Sam noticed news channels setup outside doing live shots. Sam avoided the media circus and went inside to meet Traci.

The desk nurse at emergency greeted them, "Afternoon detectives, how can I help you guys."

"Two of TPS officers were brought in from the water rescue?"

"Yes, they are in room two, they are warming them up. One sec and I will have someone take you back."

Traci quickly asked, "How is the children that were brought in with them."

The nurse looked at her computer screen, "the girl is suffering from hypothermia and has a broken ankle. The boy is doing fine. They are both going to be fine."

Another nurse walked up, "Are you here for Officer Collins and McNally?"

"Yes," Traci answered, "are they in the same room?"

The nurse looked at the chart, "Yes, Officer Collins requested it, he wanted to keep an eye on Officer McNally."

Traci saw Sam's jaw tighten.

The nurse led them to the room; Traci turned to the nurse, "Thank you for showing us their room."

Before they could enter, they noticed two people in the room with Nick and Andy.

Sam pushed the door open, as the two people started to leave, the gentleman looked at Sam and reached out his hand to shake his, "We thank you all for your service. Without those two officers are children wouldn't be here. Those two are brave souls. We will always keep the TPS in our prayers."

Traci thanked them and followed Sam into the room.

Nick put his finger to his mouth, "shh she just fell a sleep again. Doc says once are core temperature is up to normal we are cleared to go. Nothing broken, just some scratches and possibly cold in our future."

Sam chuckled, "You guys did good. Whole station saw it live on TV."

Nick chuckled, "Yeah, nothing like making a rainy day exciting."

Nick started to close his eyes; Traci grabbed a stool and pushed another over to Sam. Both of them sat there and watched them sleep.

Sam looked at Traci, "It's been one hell of a day, one hell of a day."

Traci chuckled, "At least now you can talk to her."

Sam smiled, yep, he was going to talk to her and win her over when she woke up. That was the game plan.


End file.
